fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sergeant
Cloning Removed the part about the point man and the sergeant looking the same because cloning in the real world doesn’t mean the clone will share the same appearance as the cloned person and there is nothing to contradict this in F.E.A.R.. Also while most players agree the sergeant is most likely a clone of the point man do we have a source to back this up? Seven279 02:37, 23 September 2008 (UTC) the clone part was claimed on the wikipedia page for perseus mandate. I get the feeling he is a clone, itd make the most sense. only question is why clone him was he suposed to be a Replica base to serve under his brothers command the point man and the sergeant are more capable in combat hmmm i think it might have been geniveve who had him created and placed him in F.E.A.R... perhaps to serve as a pawn to help clean up any possible mess? -antihero if he's a plant then why is he not doing what ATC wants may be he was to expensive to make in mass production compared to model line replicas agreed, perhaps geniveve placed him there without anyone else in atc knowing about it and his purpose. -antihero true but the night crawlers got the dna he had taken may be the senator is the one he answers to and ATC sold him to the senator hmm but he did succed in prevemtimg alma's dna from getting captured. but then again im not sure if this all matters, monolith is saying the vivendi made F.E.A.R. expansions are not offical canon to the story.-antihero I don't normally bother editing Vivendi Timeline articles both because the expansions are not considered canon by Monolith, and because I've only played either expansion once, but I'll give you my two cents in this article. Even though Monolith doesn't consider the expansions canon, the details of them still need to be cataloged, as they're still installments of the FEAR series, canon or no. I haven't the slightest clue (nor interest, for that matter) about the relationship between the Sergeant and the Point Man, but theories and details regarding it should absolutely be included in articles. Don't think it doesn't matter just because Monolith doesn't recognize them in the sequel. In the future, when Project Origin is out, I would recommend splitting certain aspects of articles into canon and non-canon sections. For instance, lots of Star Wars games have light side and dark side options with accompanying endings ala KotOR. So, on Wookieepedia, the articles are categorized with canon choices and endings first, and then "behind the scenes" sections that explain non-canonical elements. I think this is a very organized way to archive details of canon and non-canon without neglecting either. Blackhound 23:47, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ah, makes sense-antihero The system I went with was a Monolith Timeline and a Vivendi Timeline rather then label one cannon and one non-cannon but if you want to add which is cannon and which isn't I would suggest it's better to have it written in the Timeline Pages rather than in ever article that has a part on the expansions. Otherwise it gets very repetitive for the people who understand that they are different. Seven279 03:33, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Yea, that makes sense. Sorry, I wasn't really thinking about that when I wrote the message lol. I was thinking more along the lines of how we could categorize large amounts of speculations and theories in the event Vivendi continued making "FEAR" installments along with Monolith, even though Monolith now owns both the universe and the name (Vivendi still holds rights to develop, I believe). Even though it would be separated with the two timelines, lots of things could overlap between characters like the Point Man and Sergeant who may or may not be clones of eachother, etc etc.....I don't know. Now I just sound stupid. Let's just go with the timelines and forget this happened -_- Blackhound 22:11, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Grizzly Adams After the very first gun fight in PM there's a puddle you can see your reflection in to me it looks like the Sergeant has a beard. Seven279 04:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) hahaha... that sounds cool nothing better than a wildmans delight :D...but i would need to see a video of this myself or a picture.-antihero Who deleted this? Some bastard is deleting a bunch if stuff for no reason, who deleted this page?-antihero276 its feargm thats who did it he did it to alma the point man and I've been trying contact 279 to give me a group to block him as I don't want to be randomly blocking anyone even if the deserve it I'd like to keep this site running as team effortDerekproxy 00:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Agreed, we have to get rid of this guy.-antihero276 how long do think we should do it permantly or have it act as warning cause i'm blocking him for at least 1 monthDerekproxy 01:37, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Is that image of the Sergeant, Chen and Raynes genuine? Did someone manage to extract his model and put them in a HL1 mod? Coz I noticed they are not holding FEAR weapons, just checking. Shekdog 01:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC)